Findan
Findan was a Captain of the army of the elven kingdom, Irollan, and a diplomat prior to Queen Isabel's War. Later, he gained fame as the liberator of Irollan when it was attacked by Vampire Lord Nicolai and the one to assume leadership of the elves following the death of High King Alaron. Biography Findan was a very skilled elf Captain. He wants to protect his land at all cost. He is even a skilled diplomat. Begining of Queen Isabels War Before Queen Isabel's War, he was a diplomat in Holy Griffin Empire, but was sent back to Irollan when the demons attacked. Biara (who was in discuise of Beatrice), told Isabel that Findan would come and aid the Empire with two legions of blade dancers, but that was only a lie. Instead Agrael came and captured Isabel. Undead Invasion of Irollan When Markal took control of Holy Griffin Empire, refuges (among them Lord Caldwell) began to come into Irollan to seek shelter. Findan was tasked to protect the borders, because when welcomming the refuges, they would have Markal as their enemy. After a short while, the borders were attacked by undead. Findan protected the borders against several attacks of undead and a larger demon force led by Biara (but Biara escaped when her force was defeated). After a while, king Alaron orded retreat from the borders. Findan was tasked to get the help of Emerald dragons (that have abbandoned Irollan since War of the grey Alliance) while Alaron whould defend Syris Thalla, the elven capital. Findan managed to get the aid of the Emerald dragons by destroying all demon towns in the Blazing Sands, the home region of the Emerald dragons. When he returned to Irollan, Syris Thalla was captured by undead forces, but Findan retook it. Alaron was badly wounded and in his dying words, he told Findan to find Tieru. Then Alaron died and his grave was a tree. Findan managed to defend Syris Thalla against undead attacks, and he freed Diarel and Talanar (two heroes that have been captured by undead) to defend Syris Thalla while he whould try to find Tieru. He sailed to the misty islands to find Tieru. When he found him, he was under attack by demons. When Findan had fought his way to Tieru, Biara had already killed him and escaped, but Tieru's ghost showed up and told Findan that Isabel is going to be the mother of the Demon Messiah. Tieru then said that he had created a scroll on which is said on how to preform the Rite of True Nature, but Biara had stolen it. Findan eventually hunted Biara down, but she bargained her life against the scroll, so Findan was forced to let her go. When Findan returned to Irollan, the two heroes managed to break the siege of Syris Thalla, but a piece of the land still belonged to the undead, under command of Vampire lord Nicolai. The Everlastin Night prevents Nicolai to die permanently. Which means that if Nicolai should die, he would be resurected again. Findan managed to bring the dawn by either have a phoenix in his army, or kill all the spectral dragons. When Findan brought the dawn, he killed Nicolai, who was glad to die and not being an undead slave for eternity, and ended the invasion of Irollan. The ending stages of Queen Isabel's war Findan sent a messager, Galan, to Zehir to tell him about the Demon Messiah and the "Rite of True Nature", so that Zehir can preform the rite. Findan himself attacked the Holy Griffin Empire to overthrow Markal. Findan later meet up with Zehir and the freed Godric. The Trio succeded to overthrow Markal, but it was Zehir who killed him by burning his body with a fireball, so he couldn`t be ressurected as a lich. The trio later meet up with Realag and Shadya. They layed siege on Talongard, there queen Isabel resided. Queen Isabel was at this time mad, because the loss of her husband and Markals manipulations. The five heroes wanted to capture Isabel so they could preform the "Rite of True Nature" on her. When they was about to do that, Shadya interupted the rite and reveled hersel as Biara. She then took Isabel to Sheogh so she could give birth to the "Demon Messiah". Zehir modified the Heart of the Griffin, so it could also take them to Sheogh instead of only demons. The four heroes first layed siege to the demon capital Ur-Hekel, where Biara resided. They captured her and she was forced to led the to the Demon Sovereigns palace. Kha-Beleth, the Demon Sovereign, (with the captured Isabel) waited for them there. She had already given birth to the "Demon Messiah". Despite that, the four heroes defated Kha-Beleths armies and captured his palace. Unfortunately, Kha-Beleth and Biara escaped. After the battle, the four heroes returned to their respective countries, and took Isabel with them. Findan was against taking Isabel from Sheogh, because she was tainted, but the others argued against him. Later it was shown that he was right, "that Isabel" was Biara in discuise and the "real Isabel" was somewhere else. Appearances *''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' *Novel Sylvan Magnus Defender *''Heroes V: Hammers of Fate'' Category:Heroes 5 Category:Hammers of Fate Category:Clash of Heroes Category:Ubisoft continuity Category:Ashan Category:Irollan Category:Campaign Characters (H5) Category:Campaign Heroes (H5) Category:Clash of Heroes